United With an Old Lover, Naruto lemon one shot
by xXTheReaperAngelXx
Summary: Naruto has return from his 2 1/2 year training and is rejoined with his lover Saya. What happens when these two are left behind closed doors?


Name: Saya Shinra

Character: Naruto Uzumaki

My hair flew out behind me as I raced down the streets of Konoha. He was here, right this minute!

A grin stretched across my face as I thought of the hyper blonde ninja. After all these years spent waiting for his return, I finally got to see him. Nearly tripping on a loose stone, I shoved my hands out to catch my fall before jumping back up and pushing myself down the road again.

There was no time to waste...

"Saya!" Tenten's voice called out to me from somewhere to my right.

I glanced at her and skidded to a stop, breathing heavily.

"Did you hear-"

"That Naruto's back!" I finished, practically yelling out my enthusiasm.

She laughed and scratched the back of her head, "I guess you did hear..."

"He's with the Hokage, isn't he?" I asked quickly, my bubbly personality surfacing.

Tenten nodded, "I think so."

I grinned and took off, waving back to her as I sped toward the Hokage building, "Thanks!"

A few minutes later, I reached my destination and slammed the door open. I didn't look at anyone but Naruto. Running to him, he didn't even get a chance to lift his head before I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Naruto-kun! I missed you so fucking much!"

His voice was confused when he pulled away, "...Saya...chan?"

He grinned and swooped down on me, kissing me exuberantly on the lips. I returned it with equal passion, forgetting that everyone in the room was staring at us in shock and amusement.

His taste was exactly as I had remembered it: I had waited so long for this moment.

A loud noise broke us apart. I turned to look sheepishly at Lady Tsunade, our arms still latched firmly around each other.

"Saya, I know you miss him dearly, but I'd rather you weren't so vulgar in my office. Save it for later," she said, glaring.

Naruto blushed lightly and chuckled, scratching his neck with his free hand.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade," I chirped, smiling broadly at my long-departed lover as I re-memorized his face.

The woman sighed heavily and waved us away, deciding to be nice and giving us a few days off.

I dragged Naruto outside, grinning at him all the way as I reached up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and faced me at the last moment, so that our mouths connected. I giggled against his lips as his arms fell around my waist and crushed me to his torso.

"Naruto..." I breathed, serious, "I waited so long for this."

He looked down at me, breaking from the kiss for long enough to murmur, "I know. I've been waiting as well. I love you."

In response, I snuggled into his chest, loving the feeling of his arms tightening around me.

"C'mon," he said suddenly, pulling my hand as he led me down the street, "Let's go to my apartment."

I smiled and followed. By the time we had gotten to his doorstep, we were kissing so fervently that the word 'air' meant absolutely nothing. Naruto unlocked his door and pushed me inside, crushing me to the wall as I shut the door.

I moaned softly as Naruto's tongue flicked over the skin of my tender neck, suckling and nipping in search of my soft spot. It didn't take long for him to find it: it wasn't a major discovery, since it wasn't the first time he had searched for it.

"Mmm..." I moaned ever so softly as he lightly licked my neck.

Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, I felt nothing but extreme pleasure radiate through me at the mere thought of being with him.

His hands searched my upper body, pinching my nipples through my clothing. I felt myself getting wet at the satisfaction he was exerting on me. Deciding I'd rather be in control, I began nibbling on his neck as he craned his head back to give me space. With my hands, I slipped under the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off, my lips breaking contact with his skin for a single second before latching on again.

As my fingers played with his firm muscles and nipples, he groaned and grasped my shoulders tightly. The force he used hurt a little, but the pain only told me how much he was enjoying the moment.

I took it upon myself to pull my own shirt over my head as Naruto reached behind me and unlocked my bra, pushing it away from my chest as his eyes glanced across my upper body.

I giggled lightly and traced his ab with my finger. He grinned and grabbed it, kissing the tip before zooming in on my breasts and beginning to nibble at the velvet surface.

I threw my head back and moaned, fingers now tangling in his hair as pleasure ripped through me. His teeth bit down on my nipple, and I breathed out a moan of pain- which made him shiver in excitement.

"Ohh...Naruto..." I heard myself murmuring as I pushed his head farther into me.

His kisses got more heated and his hands began to push downwards, latching onto my ass and making me gasp.

"N-Naruto," I said, trying to sound rational, "Let's...bedroom!"

I couldn't say the entire sentence because at that moment he chose to bring his hands to different parts of my lower body.

He chuckled and removed his hands from me, kissing my mouth a few times before nodding and grabbing my hand. Once we got to the bedroom, I shut the door and all but jumped on my lover, pressing my lips against as much of him as I could.

His arms wrapped around me and lifted me up, swinging me onto his bed as I fumbled with my pants. I pulled them off quickly and turned to Naruto, who was already pulling his down.

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, crawling onto him as I slipped my fingers into his boxers and eased them off.

As I did, my nails grazed his throbbing member, making him squirm.

"Saya," he suddenly said, making me look at him.

The look in his eyes was all I needed to see as I grinned: he needed me so badly right now. There was no room for teasing.

I nodded and ripped my panties off before climbing onto him and slowly easing his member into me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as pain filled me before deliberately pumping in and out as I ignored the initial torture.

Soon, the pain went away and I began getting into it, throwing my hips against Naruto's and shoving him deeper inside me.

His hands grabbed my hips as I did, guiding me around his huge length. I moaned loudly as I craned my head back in ecstasy.

After a while, Naruto decided to take things into his hands: he gripped my shoulders and rolled on top of me. The movement made him shift inside me, and I could hardly keep in the responding moan.

He was all too eager now: he pulled all the way out and slammed into me with such force that my head hit the board of the bed.

I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm hit me hard, leaking fluids as I braced myself for the next onslaught. It came not long after, shoving through me like fire.

"SAYA!" Naruto yelled, burying his face into my neck as he tried to muffle his scream.

"AHHH!" I groaned, arching my back, "NARUTO!"

His thrusts came hard, but less frequent, slowing down until they eventually stopped.

Laying on top of me, Naruto shifted his weight onto his elbows as he gently kissed my lips, "I love you so much."

I giggled, kissing back, "I love you too."

He tried pulling away, but to his surprise, I grabbed his neck and pushed his lips to mine in a rough way.

He grinned and kissed back.

Smirking, I breathed, "Don't think I'm done with you, Mister."

What that, we continued our pleasure-giving until nightfall.


End file.
